The princess Dis and The Hero Baggins
by SirGhirahim
Summary: When Dis arrives at Erebor for her brother's coronation she unintentionally catches the eye of a certain Hobbit hero.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Thorin was pacing around his room he was nervous. His sister would be here any time and he was not ready to face her. Had almost gotten her sons killed and what would she do when she saw the state they were in? Rip his balls off that's what.

The boys had healed a lot since the battle, but they had scars not all of them on the outside. Fili had a large scar on his back where he was stabbed by Azog. A blow that should have been fatal. He had had lost some feeling around the area, but it was a small price to pay. Kili had a large scar on his chest where he was stabbed by Bolg. Again a wound that should have been fatal. He may give him some breathing difficulties as he got older, but he was glad he would be alive to get older.

There was a sudden knock at his door and he bid whoever it was to enter. It was a dwarf messenger that could only mean that Dis was here. He gathered up his courage and made his way to the throne room.

Bilbo was walking with Dwalin, Balin, Ori, Bofur, Fili and Kili to the throne room, they had just been told of the arrival of Fili and Kili's mother Dis. The boys were trying to make everyone move faster to the throne room. They were overjoyed to see their mother again.

"Come on slowpokes" Fili said

"We have to hurry" Kili added

"Calm down lads we'll get there" Dwalin said

"Not soon enough Master Dwalin" Kili whined

"Why don't you run on ahead then, we'll catch up" Balin said

The boys shot off like an arrow.

"You can't blame them can you?" Bofur said

Balin shook his head and said "No you can't. It's been so long since they've seen her. I have no doubt they'll break down in tears" everyone agreed with Balin and continued their way to the throne room.

All of the company were in the throne room waiting for Dis and Thorin was sweating like Dain's boar.

"Calm down Thorin" Balin said

Thorin turned to his friend and said "She's going to kill me Balin and Fili's too young to take the throne"

"I don't think she'd kill you in front of others Thorin" Balin joked, which did not help Thorin's nerves.

Suddenly a horn was blown and Dis entered the throne room.

As soon as she entered Bilbo felt like he was spell bound. He had never seen such beauty before. Hair as black as raven feather. Eyes as blue as a clear ocean. A small wisp of beard lined her perfect jaw and a figure that possessed curves that Hobbit women would kill to have. She was beautiful.

"Fili, Kili my boys" she said with open arms

The boys couldn't wait any longer. They ran to her and hugged her tightly "We missed you so much ma" Kili sobbed

"I missed you too. My brave boys, you must have gone through so much" she said

"We did and we'll tell you all about it" Fili said

"You'll have to tell me later. Right now I need a word with my brother" she said

Thorin visibly stiffened and held his breath.

Dis approached her brother and said "Father would have been proud of you. You regained our homeland and have given the dwarves their futures back" she hugged her brother and thanked him

Thorin hugged his sister and relaxed "It's so good to see you dear sister. We have prepared a celebration for your arrival" he said

"Well then let's get to it, I want to hear all about your adventure" she said smiling

"Before we do anything, there is someone I would like you to meet" Thorin said and pointed to Bilbo "This is Bilbo Baggins of the shire. He was our burglar"

When Dis looked at Bilbo he felt his heart skip a beat.

"So you are the famous Hobbit that faced Smaug? I've heard plenty about you" Dis said

Bilbo stud there stunned before he remembered his manners "And I've heard plenty about you my Lady" he said

"None of that my Lady stuff please, just call me Dis"

"Very well Dis, then you may call me Bilbo"

After introductions everyone took their seats and began the feast. Fili and Kili did most of the talking and everyone let them.

"And then we fell into a goblin cave, it smelled awful" Fili said

"And goblins smelled worse" Kili added

As they explained no detail was left out the orcs, wargs, goblins, the dragon, the gold and the war nothing was forgotten. Of course the boys being themselves they explained their favourite parts in the most detail. They wanted to make their mother laugh and they succeeded.

For once in his life Bilbo was not interested in food. His was more interested in Dis. Her laughter sounded like bells.

Dinner ended in a song for those who had arrived from the blue mountains as a welcome. And Thorin told his men to take them to their rooms.

While Bilbo was in his room he paced back and forth frantically wondered what to do. He was in love with Dis, Thorin's sister, Fili and Kili's mother. What was he going to do about this? He couldn't contain his feelings, and wondered if he should confess. No, no he couldn't confess they had only just met, it would be too weird. And when he thought about how Dis would feel he was even more discouraged. Dis had already been in love and then she had lost it. If he confessed he would just be re-opening old wounds. And he would not forgive himself if he upset her. Bilbo decided there and then to never confess his feelings and to only watch her from afar.

The next morning after breakfast Bilbo decided to do some gardening. After the battle of five armies and after Thorin had recovered from his wounds, Bilbo was made the head of vegetation trade and tending. Meaning it was his job to show the dwarves and men of dale how to grow better crops and he was also in charge of trades between Erebor and the shire.

The task of tending the gardens kept him busy like it did back in the Shire. It wasn't all work of course, he had his own small private garden which he used to grow herbs for Oin. They were very easy to take care of and there was a lot of reward for such little effort.

"Bilbo" a woman's voice said

"Ah!" Bilbo jumped and fell forward. He held out his hands to stop himself to falling face first into the soil. He looked at his dirty hands and wiped away the soil.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to startle you" Dis said

Bilbo looked at Dis and said "It's quite alright my Lady"

"Just Dis if you please" she said

"Sorry Dis, Baggins manners" he smiled

"May I join you?" she asked

"Join me?"

"Gardening"

"Oh yes of course, I don't mind" he invited her to sit down next to him.

"I use to enjoy gardening before Smaug came" Dis said

"Did you? I would have loved to have seen what you grew" Bilbo said

"My mother and I use to grow all sorts of flowers and vegetables. We use to spend hours in the gardens" Dis said sadly

Memories of Bilbo's childhood came flooding back "I spent hours in the gardens of Bag end with my mother and father as well. They were good times"

"What happened to your parents?" Dis asked

"The fell winter happened. The river froze and let in Orcs and wolves into the Shire. It was a massacre" Bilbo replied

Dis put an comforting hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry for your loss" she said

"Thank you. I'm sorry for yours"

"Thank you"

The two of sat in the garden watering and weeding the plants. They talked about their lives, their ups and downs and their plans for the future. They had a lot in common. They left the garden when they got hungry. They were walking down the corridor when they met Fili and Kili.

"Ma. Bilbo" They greeted in sync "Where have you been?" Fili asked

"In the gardens" Bilbo replied

"Oh I see. Been rolling around in the dirt with our mother have you?" Kili said cheekily

Bilbo was mortified at the insinuation. He tried to protest but he only managed to splutter.

While her boys were busy laughing Dis grabbed them both by the ears making them wince.

"Ow ma" they complained in unison.

"Now boys that's enough. Let's go to dinner shall we?" Dis said and dragged her boys away by the ears.

Bilbo heart flipped as he watched her walk away. She was so strong and in control. Hobbit women could not compare to her strong nature. He snapped out of his thoughts and followed to the dinner hall. He next to Ori and Bofur noticing Fili and Kili rubbing their sore ears and started to eat.

"Master Baggins, how is the farming going?" Thorin asked

"Things are going well. The soil is slowly returning to a more healthier state and I believe in another few days about twenty more feet will be ready for crops. If this keeps up all the soil in Erebor and Dale will be green again in no time" Bilbo explained happily

Thorin and the rest of the dwarves smiled and had small toast to such good news.

"I'm glad to hear this Bilbo and I'm sure Bard will be glad to hear it as well" Thorin said

"To see Erebor and Dale green again would be a beautiful sight" Dis said "Your green thumb is a miracle Bilbo"

Bilbo felt his face flush red to tip of his ears "T-Thank you Dis" he stuttered trying to avoid eye contact.

Balin was the only one to notice Bilbo's strange behaviour towards Dis and he smiled like a Cheshire cat.

After dinner Balin invited Bilbo to his study to talk about the crops or so he says. Bilbo entered his study with a smile on his face and reports in his arms.

"Evening Balin" Bilbo greeted

"Evening Bilbo" Balin said returning the greeting

"I've brought my reports and I think you will be happy with the findings" Bilbo said

Balin smiled deviously and replied "I believe I will"

They talked about the crops and soil like Balin said they would but now was the time for a certain set of questions "What do you think of the Lady Dis, Bilbo?" Balin asked

"Oh, um she's very interesting" Bilbo said

"Interesting how?" Balin pressed

"Well she's got a green thumb like a Hobbit" Bilbo replied

"Ah yes very rare for a Dwarf to have a love for nature. Anything else?"

"She's very...strong willed. She can keep Fili, Kili and Thorin under control"

"Another good point. Keeping all three of them under control is a feat worthy of songs and dance" Balin laughed "But tell me lad what do you think of her appearance?"

"Her appearance? Well she's..." _'Beautiful? Sharp? Funny? Curvy?'_ many things went through his mind about her appearance but he could say none of them in front of Balin "She's different" why did he say that?

"Different, how?"

"I-I don't know" Bilbo said ashamed

Balin smirked knowingly and said "You like her don't you lad?"

Bilbo spluttered and said "What? I think you're mistaken Balin"

"I've been around long enough to know that I am not mistaken. I know the signs of love when I see it" Balin said

Bilbo sighed "I guess I do Balin. She so beautiful and fierce"

"Why don't you tell her that?" Balin asked

"I can't do that Balin, she's a princess" Bilbo said

"And you're the hero of Erebor" Balin argued "That does put you in a position to ask her for her hand"

"For her hand? Balin, she's already been married, had two children and lost her husband, I can't even ask her for a date and you're talking about marriage? Good grief" Bilbo huffed

Balin sighed and said "Bilbo Dis' marriage to her previous husband was an arranged marriage. Her father made her marry after the fall of Erebor to produce heirs so the line of Durin would be secure"

"But why would he marry Dis off and not Thorin to secure the line?" Bilbo asked

"Because Thorin fought in battles next to his father and the chance of him dying was high. If Thorin had married he may not have produced heirs in time. But Dis was never taken into battle, she stayed home with the others, she was protected, kept safe, the chance of her producing heirs was higher. She was married to the son of a semi-wealthy merchant and thankfully they made it work out and became friends" Balin explained.

"I see. So she never loved him?" Bilbo asked

"She loved him as a friend only and so did he. When Fili and Kili were born they loved them more than anything else. She was saddened when she lost him but she was strong enough to carry on" Balin said.

Bilbo was saddened by the story, he couldn't imagine what Dis must have gone through "I don't know Balin" he sighed.

"You two have a lot in common and you get along well" Balin said "She wouldn't be around you if she didn't like you y'know" he added.

Bilbo took Balin's words into consideration, said good bye and left. As he strolled back to his room he thought about what he would say to Dis if he got the chance to tell her about his feelings. He worried about being rejected but reminded himself that he was an adult and could handle such things. He knew the best way to tell Dis would be to talk to her alone. He would invite her to the gardens and talk to her, but what would he say? He sat at his desk and started to write things he could say.

The next day Bilbo had gathered up enough courage to ask Dis to join him in the garden to do some plating if she was interested. She had agreed to meet him there at noon with some drinks and snacks. Bilbo waited for Dis with bated breath and jumped a mile when she shouted for him "D-Dis I'm over here" he said waving.

"Ah, there you are Bilbo" she said "I brought us some sandwiches and tea"

"Wonderful Dis. Thank you" Bilbo replied.

As Bilbo and Dis worked in the gardens they continued their conversations from last time. Bilbo was only half listening to what Dis was saying, he was more focused on trying to calm his nerves. He was tempted to woo her right now but his words kept dying in his throat.

"Bilbo?" Dis said

"Y-Yes Dis" Bilbo stuttered

"You seem distracted, are you alright?" she asked

"I-I-" Bilbo had no idea what to say, because he wasn't alright. He loved Dis but couldn't say it.

Dis was worried about the way Bilbo was acting, had she done something wrong? She wondered "Bilbo if I making you uncomfortable you only need to say" she said.

Oh no! Bilbo had made Dis think she had done something wrong. His hand moved faster than his brain as he grabbed her hand and the words that were previously stuck in his throat spilled out like a river "It's not your fault Dis, it's mine. All this time I've been trying to tell you something but I've been too nervous to tell you"

"Whatever you want to say Bilbo, you can say it. I will not judge or hate you for it" Dis said

Even if she says that, she might just judge him for what he has to say. However he had faced worse over the past year and thinking about it now a confession of love was just another battle that he was going to win "My Lady Dis, from the moment I saw you I thought you were the most fairest woman I had even seen. You are strong yet thoughtful, you are beautiful and care for the welfare of others. You enjoy the little things like gardening and you are a wonderful mother. Dis I know we've not known each other long but I don't think I could live much longer without confessing my feelings to you, even if you reject them" After Bilbo had finished he waited for Dis to respond.

Dis felt her face burn with embarrassment. Many had tried to woo her in the past, but no-one had been so honest about it. To think one small heroic Hobbit had just claimed her heart, she had no words. Instead she pulled him forward and claimed his lips.

Bilbo was shocked when he was pulled forward and felt warm lips on his. He felt her fine silk like wispy beard tickle his face and her body heat clash with his. He ran his fingers through her hair and wrapped his other hand around her waist.

They pulled away from each other too soon and just gazed into each other's eyes. How long they stayed that way they don't know, but the moment was no less than perfect.

The next day Bilbo and Dis spent the day together and the day after and the day after. The days they spent together quickly became the best days of their lives and it didn't take long for others to notice how close they had become.

As Bilbo was walking down a corridor he was suddenly grabbed and dragged into a room by two unknown assailants, he heard the door being closed and locked behind him. As he tried to regain his composure he quickly realised that it was Fili and Kili "Good grief" he said putting a hand over his heart "Are you two trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked. Fili and Kili looked at him before starting circle him like vultures, Bilbo quickly became uncomfortable.

"We've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with our mother" Fili said

"Yeah, a lot of time. You've been going everywhere together" Kili said

"The markets and Dale" Fili said

"The gardens and library" Kili said

"One might begin to wonder what your relationship is" Fili said

"Or what your intentions are" Kili added

Bilbo felt his heart race, Fili and Kili were the last people he thought would pick up on his and Dis' current relationship and now he was being interrogated by them, he was not going to stand for it "This is absurd you two have no right to do this-this whatever this is right now"

"We have every right Master Baggins. We have to protect our mother of course" Kili said

"Protect her from what?" Bilbo asked

"That's what we want to know" Fili replied "Do you like our mother Bilbo?" he asked

"This has nothing to do with you two yet" Bilbo said

"Yet?" Kili questioned

"Look I will not tell you anything but what you should know is that, your mother and I both adults and neither of us should be interrogated like we are teens involved in some sort of controversial relationship and you should respect that" Bilbo explained.

Fili and Kili looked at each other thoughtfully and Fili said "So you are in a relationship but your keeping it quiet for now"

Bilbo looked at the pair flabbergasted, had he just accidentally gave away his and Dis' relationship? The next thing he knew he was sandwiched between Fili and Kili, in a tight hug.

"Thank goodness Bilbo, you'll make our ma happy" Fili said

"Yeah and when you get married we'll call you dad" Kili said

"Married!? Fili, Kili you're going a bit too far aren't you" Bilbo said

"You don't want to marry our ma?" Kili asked

"I never said that. You're just thinking a bit too far ahead. We've only being seeing each other for a week or so" Bilbo said

"But why keep it a secret?" Fili asked

"Because it's only a small amount of time and we're working on a way of telling everyone. We're not even sure how people will react to a Hobbit courting a dwarf princess" Bilbo replied.

"You do have a point, but you shouldn't worry, you're the hero of Erebor people should be grateful and if the King says it's ok then it's ok" Fili explained.

"We don't know how Thorin will react either" Bilbo said

"Uncle Thorin will be thrilled that Dis has found love and you saved his life, he owes you" Kili said

"Maybe..." Bilbo said unsurely "Now can the two of you let go and don't say anything about this to anyone" Fili and Kili let go and promised to keep their lips sealed, Bilbo wasn't sure how long they would last. Later Bilbo told Dis what had happened she laughed and said it would be alright.

It took three months before Bilbo and Dis decided to ask Thorin for his blessing on their relationship. They entered his study and sat down at his desk.

"Bilbo, Dis I was surprised when you two called me here, is this about the gardens?" Thorin asked

"No, Thorin this is about something else" Dis said

"Alright, what is it?" Thorin asked

"Well brother, Bilbo and I have been in a pre-courting relationship for three months now and we would like your permission to make it official" Dis explained.

Thorin looked at the both of them stunned "Y-You two are courting? The two of you?" he stuttered.

"Yes Thorin and we would like it to be official" Dis replied

"We would like your blessing" Bilbo said

Thorin couldn't believe his ears. His sister and his friend courting, without him knowing about it for three months. What was he going to say? "Well this-this is certainly a surprise. I never foresaw anything like this happening" he said. He cleared his throat and continued "Before I grant you my blessing I must know, do you make each other happy?" he asked.

Both Bilbo and Dis replied yes happily, neither stuttered or hesitated.

"My dear sister Dis and my dear burglar Bilbo. I want the two to be happy and if being together grants you that happiness, then I give you two my blessing and my congratulations" Thorin said happily. Thorin was quickly brought into a hug by his sister and his friend and the three of them had a drink to celebrate.

It didn't take long for all of Erebor to hear about the engagement. People spoke of the future wedding and what is would be like to have mix of dwarven and hobbit culture.

Fili and Kili couldn't have been happier for their mother and future father. Even if they constantly teased Bilbo about it. It was all in good fun. The rest of the company were happy that their friends had found happiness in each other. They congratulated them both and if a few of them threatened Bilbo with death if he mistreated Dis well no one said anything.

When eight months passed Bilbo proposed to Dis and she said yes.

The wedding was a grand affair. Hobbit's travelled from the shire to Erebor bringing their best flowers for decorations and best recipes for food. The clothes were of dwarven make, draped in jewels and fine silk. People from dale were invited as well as King Bard and his family. The elves from Mirkwood and Rivendell were invited, much to Thorin's disgust. In no time at all Erebor's main hall was filled with people waiting for the ceremony.

Bilbo felt his heart go wild when Dis walked down the aisle. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Her hair was done in the finest braids and in the royal colours of Erebor. The two of them exchanged vows, wedding rings and kisses. The people in the crowd cheered for the couple and the feast began.

Six weeks later and another miracle happened, Dis became pregnant. Throughout the pregnancy people fussed over her left and right, making sure she was well cared for. Betting pools, which Nori started were made on whether the baby would be a boy or girl. Nine months seemed to pass by in a flash and soon Dis was taken to the delivery room.

Bilbo paced outside the delivery room nervously, he wasn't sure he was ready to be a father yet. He was scared he wasn't going to be good enough. His friends assured him that he would be a good father and he should stay calm.

Three hours later Oin came out of the delivery room and congratulated Bilbo "Congratulations lad you've got three healthy children and Dis is just fine"

"Did you hear that Kee?" Fili said in disbelief.

"We have three new siblings Fee" Kili answered excitedly "Can we see them Oin?" he asked.

"Yes but be quiet" Oin replied. He led Bilbo and the company into the delivery room and showed them the babies.

The three infants were in a crib, lying side by side, wrapped up in pink and blue blankets.

"Two girls and a boy Oin?" Dwalin asked.

"Aye, fine additions to the line of Erebor" Oin replied.

"We have sisters Kee" Fili said.

"Awww their so tiny. Is that normal?" Ori asked.

"Well they are half Hobbit, so I guess it is normal" Oin replied. He was a little unsure about them being so small, but they were perfectly healthy.

"Dis sweet heart, are you alright?" Bilbo asked as he held her hand.

"Aye Bilbo, it was not as bad as the boys" Dis replied.

"Oh thank goodness" Bilbo said relieved. He picked up his son and daughters one at a time and kissed them.

The rest of the company had a chance to hold and coo the babies while Dis and Bilbo gave them names. Their son would be called Thrain and their daughters would be Belle and Sapphire.

The Kingdom of Erebor celebrated the birth of the three siblings, who were hailed as miracles. And the other Kingdoms gave gifts as a congratulations.

Thorin was a devoted uncle and spent as much time as he could with his nieces and nephew. The of not being able to stay with Fili and Kili this much did hurt him, but he knew the boys understood.

Fili and Kili adored their new siblings. They doted and spoiled them as much as they could. A few years down the line the two of realised how difficult they used to be when they were younger. Their mother told them what goes around come around eventually.

Years later when the three of them came of age many male suitors were chased away by Bilbo, Thorin, Fili and Kili a most terrifying sight for anyone. Eventually the four of them had to let the triplets get married to their ones. And through those marriages came grandchildren and so on and so forth.

So the Kingdom of Erebor and the line of Durin was secure and of course everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
